1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of biometrics. More specifically, the present invention relates to live scanning of prints.
2. Background Art
Print imaging systems can capture images of prints on thumbs, fingers, palms, toes, feet, and/or hands. Such print imaging systems are also referred to as live scanners, live print scanners, or simply scanners. Live scanners often include a light source, platen and camera. An object having a print pattern is placed on the platen. A platen is often one planar surface of a prism. The light source illuminates the platen. The camera captures an image of a print placed on the platen.
Many live print scanners utilize the optical principle of frustrated total internal reflection (TIR) to capture a high-quality image of a print pattern. Such a print pattern includes ridges and valleys that make up all or part of a print. For example, ridges on a finger can operate to alter the refraction index at a platen surface compared to valleys, thereby interrupting the TIR of light at the platen surface. This interruption in the TIR causes a high quality optical image representative of the ridges and valleys of a print pattern to be captured by a camera.
Certain illumination systems for live print scanners are susceptible to the effects of ambient light on image quality. However, a cover designed to stop all ambient background light from entering the prism would obscure a user's access to the platen surface and make the instrument harder to operate. Performing fingerprint rolls would also be difficult. Therefore, a method and apparatus are needed to reduce the effects of ambient light without compromising access to the platen by the user.